La mejor decisión?
by Cecifillion
Summary: Dos personas que comparten el trabajo... Pero podrán compartir sus vidas... Es mi primer stanathan basado exclusivamente en mi imaginación. Espero lo lean y comenten.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a tod s. Soy nueva en esto de escribir. he publicado mis historias en otros foros y espero que en este me vaya bien al igual que en los demás.**_

 _ **Es mi primer Stanathan.. no esperen mucho jajajja...**_

 _ **Para que entiendan mejor la historia les diré que la primera parte es en presente y luego será ya todo en pasado.**_

 _ **Serán más bien los recuerdos de Stana. .En fin aquí les traigo mi locura espero les guste...**_

 _ *** Basado en mi Imaginación***_

\- POV STANA -

\- Stana Katic. ¿ Aceptas a esté hombre como tú legítimo esposo y prometes serle fiel, amarlo y respetarlo, por el resto de sus días? -

\- Stana!? Cariño!? Te está hablando él juez-

\- Señorita está usted bien?-

Como voy a estar bien?Como voy a querer casarme con un hombre al cuál no amó? Como jurar que le seré fiel si nunca he podido resistirme a ti? Como contestar que quiero estar siempre a su lado si lo único que quiero es estar a TÚ LADO! sólo contigo, pero no es posible.

Si tan sólo hubiésemos dejado a nuestros corazones hablar, sí por una vez nos hubiéramos callado! Pero no somos tan cabezas duras que hemos llegado a esto, dime ahora como te olvido! Dime ahora como calló esté amor que tanto nos hemos profesado, porque no eres tú el que está aquí a mi lado, porque no eres tú él que sostiene mi mano, Ahh si ya lo recuerdo porque así lo hemos querido pues bien te olvidaré ya lo verás.

\- Stana estás bien !?- volvió a repetir Kris.

\- Si todo bien.. Disculpen me distraje por un momento- miré al frente y vi al juez esperando.

\- Si esta todo bien , volveré preguntar, Stana katic acepta usted casarse con Kris Brkljac-

Miré a Kris y luego al juez, estaba muy segura de lo que haría, eso era lo que todos esperaban, y era lo que debía de hacer, de pronto una voz familiar retumbo en el lugar, -STANA-!- giré la cabeza para encontrarme con ese pasado que quería olvidar, haciendo que de nuevo mi mente volará a esos tiempos en lo que la felicidad aún reinaban en mi vida, o al menos eso creía.

-*** - Meses atrás - *** -

\- Alguna vez te he dicho que me vuelves loco? Y que soy adicto a tú piel?- preguntó mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

\- Mmmm Si ya me lo haz dicho! Y sabes muy bien que tú haces lo mismo conmigo, haces que cometa locuras- dije terminando de vestirme- Pero creó que deberías vestirte e irte, te estarán buscando- le lancé su ropa, giré apartando la vista de su cuerpo desnudo, para no volver a caer en la tentación.

\- Locuras que te encantan cometer- sonrió pícaramente- NoOo, porfaaaa!. No quiero irme Stana.. no aún. Qué te parece si repetimos?-

\- Queee! Noo. No y no. Tienes que irte! Nos pueden descubrir, estamos en el trabajo, ya luego lo repetimos ahora vistete- dije lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

\- No hagas eso! - bufó incorporándose, tomando su ropa para vestirse.

\- Hacer que estó- dije poniendo la misma cara y rodando los ojos.

-Dios! No sabes como me pone que hagas eso! - Está ves ganaste me iré peroOo! En la noche serás toda mía!-

-Eeh.. Est... Está noche no podré.. Lo siento- dije bajando la cabeza.

\- Aahh ya entiendo.- agacho la cabeza cuando lo miré-. Es viernes.. Estarás con él? Verdad- dijo terminando de vestirse.

\- Por favor no te pongas así... Sabes qué...- dije mirando hacia él, pero no podía seguir mirándolo y volví a dar la espalda.

\- Si lo sé.. No te quiero reclamar nada pero .. Hasta cuando Stana? Hasta cuando seguirás con él!?- se acercó y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos.

\- Perdona, sabes que es difícil para mí. Como también sabes que entre él y yo no hay nada. Que no hemos tenido...-

\- No sigas, mejor me voy.- soltó su agarre, sentí el frío recorrer mi piel erizandola, su calor me hacia falta, volví a girar para ver como estaba por irse de mi remolque- Hasta luego Stana, esperó te vaya bien.- dijo suavemente.

\- Noo, espera. No quiero que te vayas así. Lo siento. En verdad. Trataré de hablar con él.-

\- No importa. Ya debi de haberme acostumbrado. Me voy debo regresar el set, están esperando... Solo deseo terminar con este día cuanto antes.-

\- Cuidado que nadie te vea al salir- dije temiendo ser pillados-. Ayer Tamala estaba muy curiosa. Ya sabes que piensan que nos odiamos y no es bueno que te vean salir de aquí- añadí.

\- Si lo sé. Vivir en secreto... lo recuerdo. Debemos ocultarnos. Nadie debe saberlo. Será por eso que aún sigues con él?-

\- Nathan! Sabes que no soy asi. No lo utilizó. Sólo no quiero lastimarlo- Vi como iba a volver a repetir aquello y lo callé- .Por dios para! No sigas con eso!-

\- Que no siga! - alzó la voz- Como quieres que me calme, que te dejé ir con él!? A los brazos de ese idiota cuando es conmigo con quien deberías estar! Maldita sea Stana me estoy cansando de estó. De fingir. De verte con él sólo para que no sospechen de nosotros. O de verte con Jo...- se calló no dijo nada. Justo cuando iba a reclamarme algo más.

\- Con quien? Dilo. Dime te lo exijó- dije mirándolo seriamente con mucho enfado- Dime que piensas-

\- Ok. Te lo diré. Con Jon. Si los vi Stana vi cómo él te besaba en el set.. Y tú bien que te dejabas-

\- Quéeeeeeeee..! NoO...No es lo que piensas. Sólo fue un juego. Y solo eso! En cambio tú te metiste con T..-

\- En cambio yo? Yo no he hecho nada! No quieras culparme a mi... Stana estoy hartó. Te amo. Como no lo entiendes. Hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo. Sabes que te amo -

\- No... No. . No intentes cambiar el tema. Sabes que habló de lo sucedido con Tamala. Eso me dolió bastante y aún así estoy aquí. No me reclames nada que tú no eres un santo.. Veté Nathan veté. Esto no ... Solo vete! - grité.

\- Lo de Tamala. Fue antes que tú y yo estemos juntos! Y si tal vez eso sea lo mejor, IRME pero definitivamente, dejarte vivir en tú mundo perfecto con el idiota ese. Te esperó en el set.- dio un portazo y salió del remolque dejandome allí al borde del llanto.

No sabia porque razón aún seguía con Kris. Costumbre? Cariño? Miedo? Amistad que se yo.

Podría ser por cualquier cosa hasta cobardía. Si por cobarde por no querer afrontar lo que sentía por Nathan... Kris y yo llevábamos juntos mucho tiempo desde antes que conociera a Nathan. Kris había estado cuando más lo necesitaba. Y con él tenia estabilidad, sabia que con él sí tendría la familia tradicional que es aceptada por la sociedad.

En cambio con Nathan era todo rápido. Fugaz. Divertido. Peligroso y Muy muy Excitante!. Era una droga... Una muy adictiva. La vida de Nathan era loca, fiestas, chicas, diversión, demasiada quizás. A veces me sentía perdida. Hasta me llegue a sentír como Kate, pero no, ella era mejor que yo, ella sí se había arriesgado, no le importaba el que dirían los demás, luchó por lograr derrumbar su muro interior y en parte así era mi vida, estaba enamorada del chico divertido del salón del que se arriesgaba por solo un poco de diversión y yo era la perfecta, la formal la chica que todo lo hacia bien y por dentro ansiaba estar con él, pero el miedo la consumía.

Oí unos golpes en la puerta y una voz que me hacia volver a la realidad.

\- Katic, 5 minutos. En 5 minutos, comenzamos a grabar.. - grité desde adentro diciendo que ya iba.

Tras limpiarme las lágrimas salí del remolque para ir hacia el set de grabación, estaba muy enojada, no quería verlo no ahora no así , era irónico que minutos atrás estábamos hacíendo el amor en mi camerino y ahora no podía ni verlo.

Cerré con fuerza la puerta, dejando en el remolque todo mi dolor, rabia, miedos y frustración. Debía ir al set con mi mejor cara, con la mejor sonrisa. Sintiendo indiferencia para Nathan, fingiendo que todo estaba bien , fingiendo que no nos llevábamos bien.

Haciendo cualquier cosa para no delatarnos, pero en esté caso sintiendo de verdad, creo que seria la primera vez que en verdad no tendria que fingir que lo odiaba porque en esos instantes era lo que más hacia odiarlo .. Odiarlo por ser cómo era, y odiandome a mi por dejarme engatusar.

¿Valdría la pena seguir jugando con fuego sabiendo que tarde o temprano uno de los dos saldría quemado!?

 **Diganme si les gusta y si no la dejo hasta aqui...**

 **Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

***Basado en mi imaginación***

 **\- POV STANA -**

-NO,NO Y NoOo! chicos! Ya les dijeee que lo quiero real! Está bien que hagamos tomas falsas pero tienen que darme un poco de realidad. Como si se amarán en verdad. Kate y Rick se aman y ustedes deben transmitir eso... Ahora vamos de nuevo. ACCIÓN!- Estaba harta, de escuchar a David hacernos repetir la escena una y otra vez, estábamos grabando la escena romántica entre Beckett y Castle una donde debían darse un beso, debían transmitirse amor, cariño, comprensión, luego de tener un dia terrible, pero con la discusión que tuve con Nathan, eso me resultaba imposible, no quería ni tocarlo.

\- Stana! Reacciona, te estamos esperando!- gritó una vez más. Y eso fue todo, estaba lista si lograbamos la toma podríamos ir a casa. Respiré profundo y esperé la señal.

En el instante en que dieron la señal, sujeté a Nathan de la nuca, lo besé como si la vida se me fuera en ello, al principio lo tomé desprevenido pero reaccionó y correspondió al beso, que fue profundizandose a pasos agigantados, ni siquiera oímos cuando dieron por terminada la escena, solo nos separamos por la falta de aire.

\- Perfecto! Maravilloso!... Vieron que si podían.. Por hoy hemos terminado, los quiero aquí el lunes bien temprano, buen fin de semana- se despidió David .

Rápidamente corrí fuera del set, no esperé a que David se despidiera de nosotros personalmente como solía hacerlo, salí de prisa, directa a mi remolque, entré, cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta algo o más bien alguien me lo impidió, no era otro que Nathan.

\- Veté! No tienes nada que hacer aquí- grité empujándolo de mi remolque.

\- No me iré, deja de gritar que nos oirán-

\- Y? Qué me importa que nos, escuchen,? solo les daremos más motivos para que digan que nos odiamos. Salté que necesito cambiarme-

\- No me iré ya te lo dije, necesito hablar contigo- entró al remolque y se sentó en el sofá.- Y ya te he visto desnuda más de una vez, por mi cambiate,no te preocupes- terminó de decir ofreciendome una de sus miradas irresistibles.

Bufé molesta y me senté en el sofá a una distancia considerable, cuánto antes terminaba de hablar más rápido estaría conduciendo camino a casa.

\- Habla - cruce los brazos, lo miré muy fría y sería- Soy toda oídos, sólo apurate que tengo prisa-

\- PERDÓN.. ME COMPORTÉ COMO UN IDIOTA-

Queee! Estaba escuchando bien? Nathan pidiendo perdón...

\- Estaba muy celoso, si esa es la verdad, Los celos me cegaron.- Se acercó más, sujetó mis manos... - Me hierve la sangre cada vez que te escuchó hablar de él, eres mía y no quiero compartirte con nadie y mucho menos con ese idiota!-. respiró, me miró esperando una respuesta, de pronto mi enfado se había esfumado.

Eramos muy impulsivos, decíamos las cosas sin pensar, ambos nos heríamos con las palabras, esa era nuestra cruz, bueno una de ellas.

\- Nathan, Eeeh.. Yo.. - . trate de decir... - Solo dime si me perdonas? No necesito nada más- interrumpió.

\- Te perdonó, perdoname tú también, por hacerte estó, no quiero que sientas celos de Kris, él y yo... -

... - No necesito saber lo que tienen ustedes, sólo que me perdonas, qué me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti-acercó su rostro al mio, sentía su respiración en la cara, su mano apoyada sobre la mía, su cuerpo inclinado hacia el mio, su olor tan varonil, elegante que hacia que dejará de respirar.

Dejé de pensar, deje de razonar, dejé que su colonia, su presencia y nuestro amor sea el que hablara, corté la distancia que nos separaba con un beso, ese beso tan anhelado por los dos, ese beso del perdón.

Nuestras lenguas hacían una guerra sin tregua, degustábamos el sabor del otro, sus manos soltaron las mías, recorrieron mi cuerpo, sentía que ardía, que quemaban mi piel, las mías subieron a su pelo, jugando con él, tirándolo, acercándolo aún más, el beso que nos estábamos dando era apasionado, era el beso de dos amantes que no querían separarse jamás, sentí una vibración en mi cuerpo, no hice caso seguimos con el beso, pero la vibración se intensificaba y fue acompañada por un sonido, sin dudas era una llamada, nos separamos para que pudiera contestar, estamos jadeando, sudando, cojí el móvil, era kris, me separé de Nathan, fui a contestar la llamada, al terminar de hablar con Kris volví al sofá.

\- Era.. - comencé a decir.. -

\- Ya lo sé, entiendo, debes irte, veté, estaré bien- dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

\- Lo siento, en verdad debo hablar con él, si no fuera necesario me quedaría contigo- me incline, lo volví a besar, ambos sabíamos como era nuestra relación, salimos del remolque, partí en mi coche, hacia mi casa donde Kris esperaba y Nathan de seguro iba a la suya.

 **\- POV NATHAN -**

Estaba muy molesto, pero no podía recriminarle nada, ambos sabíamos a que nos enfrentábamos cuando comenzamos a relacionarnos pero aún así eso no quitaba el hecho de que me sentía traicionado, conduje a toda prisa, paré a unas cuadras en un bar, el bar al que siempre iba a desahogar mis males, caminé hacia la barra, pedí lo de siempre una botella de Tequila, la tomé en mis manos, fuí a sentarme en una de las mesas, estuve mucho rato bebiendo cuando sentí la presencia de alguien, creí que era ella, giré para encontrarme con un rostro familiar.

\- Hola, puedo sentarme!?- preguntó asentí, volví a concentrarme en mi bebida.

\- Estas de mal humor? Problemas en el paraíso ?- preguntó Tamala sentándose a mi lado.

\- Tal ves - dije encojiendome de hombros- que haces aquí? - pregunté manteniendo la vista en mi copa.

\- Mmm, solo vine a despejar la mente, ya sabes un trago no hace daño a nadie, puedo- señaló mi botella.

\- Claro...- levanté la mano, pedí al camarero que trajerá otra copa para Tamala.

-Púes Salud!- dije levantando mi copa cuando ella término de llenar la suya.

\- Salud, por los amores prohibidos- chocó mi copa, se tomó la bebida de un tirón.

Fuimos tomando el tequila de un sorbo sin siquiera saborearla.

\- Creó que debemos pedir una más - dije mostrando la botella casi vacía. - Te parece?- levanté la mano para que trajeran otra botella.

\- Por supuesto, me parece una gran idea, la noche es muy joven para desperdiciarla- me ofreció una sonrisa traviesa.

El camarero trajó otra botella de tequila, un plato con limones, un salero, el complemento perfecto para una noche de soledad y amargura.

Juntos tomamos más tequilas, mientras compartiamos un poco de nuestras vidas, en esos instantes solo quería olvidar que ella estaría con kris y la bebida iba a ayudarme con ello, o al menos la compañía de Tamala lo haría.

 **Reviews!?**


	3. Chapter 3

*** Basado en mi imaginación***

 **\- POV STANA -**

\- Por favor Stana no me pidas eso, no puedo estar sin ti, llevamos tantos años juntos, no será por ese actorcito verdad?-

\- Por dios Kris, deja de lamentarte sólo te pido un tiempo, necesito estar concentrada en el trabajo, estamos realizando escenas más intimas de los personajes y necesitó estar bien para ello-

\- Si claro!,... por ello debes de estar separada de mi!? Porqué debes alejarme de tú lado justó ahora, qué están grabando esas escenas, dirán que me haz dejado por él!-

\- Queeee! Tonterías.. Todo el mundo sabe que nos odiamos, nadie pensará que te dejó por él, solo un tiempo kris solo eso necesito estar sola, sólo eso te pido-

\- No sabes el dolor que esto me provoca, te amo Stana, por favor piensalo -

\- Ya lo he pensado y es lo mejor para los dos-

\- No creo que sea verdad, para mí no lo es, sabes muy bien que te amo, tanto que aceptó alejarme de ti, solo porque se cuanto amas tu trabajo, y no quiero ser yo el que te aleje de él, pero al menos puedo quedarme esta noche- se acercó a mi, rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y comenzó a depositar suaves besos por mi cuello subiendo a mis labios pero cuando estaba llegando a ellos me separé de golpe.

\- Vale lo entiendo, nada, siempre lo mismo, sabes Stana un día me cansaré de ser siempre el que dé todo por nuestra relación.-

\- Kris, yo...-

\- No, no digas nada ya me se de memoria tus excusas aveces se me olvida que eres actriz, y una de los mejores, solo quiero que me respondas si aún tienes planes de casarte conmigo, de formar una familia juntos?- lo estaba mirando muy concentrada hasta que dijo aquello y bajé la cabeza para no verlo, no podía sostenerle la mirada.

\- Mis planes siguen siendo los mismos- dije en voz baja.. "Solo que el hombre a cambiado" -pensé..

\- Eso esperó, te amo Stana- terminó de decir, tomó sus llaves y se marchó dejandome sola en mi casa. Suspire y subí a tomarme un baño, y leer un poco, eso me relajaría antes de tratar de consiliar el sueño.

 **\- POV NATHAN -**

\- Saluuuuuddd!- ... Jajajajajajja.

\- FONDO FONDO! -... - BIENN.. -

-BRAVOO. - ... - Otra, otra, jajajajjajaj!-

\- Si que tienes aguanté Tami.. - tomé mi copa y me la bebí de un jalón.

\- Tú tambien tienes aguanté, más de lo que pensé, pero ya debo irme mañana tengo un viaje muy temprano.-

\- Noooo, por favor aún es temprano, bueno eso creó-reí ante ese comentario pues ambos estábamos muy tomados y ni sabíamos la hora.

\- Quisiera en verdad quedarme pero debo irme, y tú debes hacer lo mismo-

\- Si, lo sé, ya se donde iré -dije tomando mis llaves

\- Ehhh. Ehhh. EH.. No.. No. Estas muy tomado para manejar, mejor llama un taxi.-

\- Si claro así mañana los titulares dirán que un taxista vio a Nathan Fillion sumamente tomado y bla bla bla.-dije levantándome un poco mareado.

\- Ah no pues eso es mejor. A que digan que te metieron preso por estar conduciendo en estado de ebriedad, no crees?-

\- Qué más da? Ya estoy acostumbrado, a que hablen de mí-

\- Mejor pedimos un taxi y te acompaño hasta la casa de Stana- la boca se me desencajó al oír aquello.

\- Cómo.. !.. Eh... Tú!? Ehhh. lo lo sabes?- dije intentando formular una oración.

-Mmm.. - se encogió de hombros- el sexto sentido-

\- A veces te pareces bastante a Lanie sabias?-

\- jajajaaj. Si lo sé y de hecho ustedes también se parecen a Kate y Rick ocultando lo que sienten, y viviendo para los demás, y no para ustedes. Sabes a veces es mejor jugarse por algo que se desconoce, que seguir viviendo con la mentira por mas fácil que está sea.-

\- Tal vez, tengas razón, debo jugarme-

\- Vamos, pidamos un taxi y ve a aclararlo todo, merecen ser felices-

\- Gracias Tami, en verdad y por favor quieres...-

\- Soy una tumba, yo no sé nada ok... Vamos - dijo estirandome del brazo hacia la calle.

Cojimos, el primer taxi que vimos, durante todo el trayecto estábamos callados, faltaban unas 3 calles para llegar a casa de Stana cuando paré el taxi y baje, lo que menos quería era crear un nuevo escandalo, porque me vieran bajar en este estado, frente a su casa y que la prensa lo supiera, Stana me odiaría, amaba su privacidad.

Me despedí de Tamala, y fui caminando hasta el edificio, necesitaba verla, sentirla, saber que era mía y no de ese patán. Llegué hasta el departamento donde se quedaba cuando grababamos, y subí hasta su piso, tambaleando, por el efecto del alcohol, golpeé la puerta varias veces, hasta que la vi, quede maravillado, llevaba un camisón de seda blanco un poco trasparente, muy corto con un sujerente escote, con el pelo suelto que caía sobre sus hombros como cascadas,estaba fabulosa.

\- Que haces aquí!- tiró de mi brazo metiendome a su departamento. - Estas loco? Pueden verte-

\- Yo, ... Hip. Yo. Solo quería verte- dije acercandome a sus labios.

\- Estas borracho!- dijo apartandome y luego me llevo hasta el sofá.

\- Es por Ti... TE AMO !- GRITÉ.

-SHHHHHH! No grites- dijo colocando su mano en mi boca.

\- Pero.. Hip! Porque!- volví a gritar - Te amo -susurré al ver su cara de enfado

\- Espera aquí- termino de decir mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió con una gran taza de café y me la ofreció.

\- Tomalo, te hará bien, y luego te vas de mi casa- dijo mirándome seria. Para luego sentarse a mi lado. Coji la taza y poco a poco me la fui tomando, el silencio que se instalo entre nosotros me volvía loco.

\- Estu... Estuvieron ... juntos- me atreví a preguntar-Por eso no... No.. quieres que grite, sigue aquí?- dejé la taza vacía en la mesita de a lado, y la miré fijamente.

\- Queee! Serás idiota- fue ella ahora la que alzó la voz. - Crees que soy una cualquiera?- suspiró - contesta-gritó.

\- No. No... Lo creo, jamás diría eso, ... Solo que. Como éstas - señale su vestimenta - Y creí.. Disculpa-agache la cabeza.

\- Acaso debo dormir tapada con una sotana? - se levantó del sofá pero la sujete del brazo.

\- Espera, no quería decir eso, es solo que tengo celos,... No ves, ... No puedo pensar que sigas con él, la sangre me ...-

\- Ya no estamos juntos - interrumpió susurrando- Hoy le pedí que se fuera- dijo volviendo a sentarse a mi lado.

\- Eso es... Maravilloso, y es.. Es... Por...-

\- Es por mi.. - dijo y bajé la cabeza decepcionado - Y también por ti - dijo levantando mi mentón con su dedo para que nuestras miradas se cruzaran y una chispa se encendiera en mi interior.

No podía seguir así, mirándola, viendo sus ojos hermosos y brillantes, sus labios entre abiertos, muy tentadores, terminé de acercarme y cerrar el camino entre nuestras bocas.

Comencé a besarla con suavidad, rozando apenas sus labios, sintiendo la delicadeza de su boca. Mis manos se aferraron a su nuca, acercandola aún más a mi, e impidiéndole que se fuera, cuando estuve seguro que no se arrepentía o me alejaba de su lado, me abri pasó lentamente en el interior de su boca, buscando con mi lengua la de ella, alcanzándola y deleitándome en su sabor mezclado con el tequila y el café que habia tomado, Stana se dejó besar y cuando fue capaz de reaccionar, correspondió al beso con la misma exquisita lentitud, sentía calor de nuestros cuerpos y creía que moría con solo ese beso, que por la falta de aire nos separamos jadeando.

\- Eso.. Fue increíble... - dije mirando su pecho que subía y bajaba y me mataba con lo sexy que se veía.

\- Sera mejor que te duermas aqui. Eehh no puedes irte así-dijo cambiando abruptamente el tema, pero permitiéndo que me quedara.- te traeré unas mantas -terminó de decir y se marchó, al cabo de unos minutos regresó con ellas y me las ofreció.

No sabía que pasaba, creí que le había gustado tanto como a mi, pero no decía nada, me volvía loco, quise preguntar que pasaba pero preferí callar antes que peleemos.

-Gracias... Ehhh.. Buenas noches ...- dije acomodandome en el sofá muy confundido.

\- Buenas noches Nathan- dijo yéndose hacia su cuarto y antes de entrar se paró en la puerta - Fue Fabuloso!-dijo cerró la puerta tras ella.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja terminé rendido ante morfeo, haciendo nota mental que debía despertar temprano,( si la resaca me lo permitía) para agradecerle el hospedaje.

 **Como voy? Se aceptan sugerencias, gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Basado en mi imaginación***

 **\- POV NATHAN -**

Dios! Jamás volveré a tomar una copa en mi vida ... Que maldita resaca, siento que la cabeza me estalla! Mmmm huele delicioso, abri los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándome a la luz, quise acomodarme mejor en el lugar donde me encontraba, dando un giro que para mi mala suerte hizo que callera al suelo, recordé que no me encontraba en mi cama, sino en el sofá de Stana.

\- Auch! Mier...-

\- Estas bien?- escuche desde la cocina. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude, sintiendo que todo me daba vueltas.

\- Ehh.. Si. Fallaron mis reflejos.-

\- Si... Tus reflejos, jajja. No sera la borrachera?- dijo Stana mientras aún se encontraba en la cocina dándome la espalda. Doblé las mantas como pude, y arrastre los pies hasta donde se encontraba. Quise abrazarla pero sabia que olía a rayos debido a la bebida, en cambio ella olía al paraíso.

\- Gustas? - dijo girando ofreciéndome una taza humeante de café recién hecho.

\- Sabes, planea ser yo el que te dijera eso, planeaba hacerte un desayuno de agradecimiento, pero me haz ganado- dije tomando la taza en mis manos y al sentir que estaba muy caliente me apresure a bajarla sobre la isla. Moría por estrecharla en mis brazos.

\- Será en otra ocasión- dijo giñando el ojo de manera traviesa, se acerco hasta donde me econtraba, pero me aleje de ella.

\- Ehh, quisiera darme un baño, estoy fatal- dije al ver su cara de sorpresa.

\- Si claro puedes usar mi baño, ya sabes donde esta-

\- Aún tendrás por aquí la ropa que me deje hace un tiempo?- pregunté saliendo de su lado, ya que la tentación era inmensa.

\- Creo que sí, la escondi por algún lugar, mientras te bañas iré por ella.-

Ambos salimos de la cocina, entré rápidamente al baño viendo como ella entraba a su cuarto. Me desvesti dejando la puerta entreabierta para que Stana dejará la ropa, abrí el grifo y me metí sintiendo el agua tibia recorrer mi cuerpo, enjabone todo mi cuerpo para sacar el olor del alcohol de mi cuerpo, coji la pasta dental y al no tener un cepillo de dientes a mano tan solo me la metí en la boca haciendo buches con ella, enjabone mi pelo, y en un descuido el jabón fue a mis ojos, corrí la cortina para cojer una toalla pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Stana, pasandome la toalla completamente desnuda ante mi.

 **\- POV STANA -**

Comencé a buscar entre mis cosas la ropa de nathan, en una ocasión habíamos venido a mi casa luego de grabar, estamos compartiendo un vino cuando accidentalmente cayo sobre él , manchando su ropa con el vino, le ofrecí la ropa de Kris para que se cambiara y tome la suya y la puse a lavar, recuerdo que fue la primera ves que lo vi desnudó, y el inició de nuestra aventura, una que era en extremo excitante y muy peligrosa.

Suspire regresando a la realidad, tomé la ropa en mis manos y fui hasta el baño, quise tocar pero la puerta se abrió con solo un golpe, caminé, dejando la ropa en la gaveta, al verlo del otro lado de la cortina, su figura bien formada, su amplia espalda, sus brazos grandes, su... dios! Aquello era una tortura, si ya habíamos pecado mas de una vez porque no otra más?.

Me decise de la ropa rápidamente, me disponía a entrar a la ducha cuando oí sus quejidos, tomé la toalla y se la ofrecí, y fue en ese instante que al ver su cuerpo desnudo sentí un calor infernal recorrer mi cuerpo, limpie el jabón de sus ojos con la toalla, cuando quise dejarla en su lugar sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, acariciando mi cuerpo con sus manos grandes y frías, elevo mi cuerpo del suelo, rodee su cuerpo con mis piernas, llevándome al interior de la ducha, sentí el chorro de agua en contacto con mi piel, sus besos recorrieron mi cuello subiendo hasta mis labios donde lo esperaba ansiosa, mi espalda chocó contra los fríos azulejos del baño y enrede con más fuerzas mis piernas a su alrededor, sintiendo el roce de nuestros sexos, y su ya muy prominente erección, gemi sobre sus labios que pronto abandonaron los mios para bajar hasta mis pechos los cuales succionó, mordio, lamió hasta dejarlos erectos y pidiendo más atención, enrede mis manos a su sedoso y hermoso cabello, bajé a su espalda arañando despacio ante sus caricias en mi pecho, dios aquello era una tortura, pero una maravillosa y enloquecedora tortura, y no podía seguir así sin sentirlo dentro mi.

\- Te ...necesitó.. Ahora cariño- dije jadeando.

\- Lo que tú desees hermosa- dijo aprisionandome más contra la pared y penetrando lentamente en mí, aquello era la gloria, ahogué un gemido mordiendo su hombro lo cual provocó que él roncara sonoramente.

\- Dios, así, más. más ... Asi. Cariñ...más, - pedía al sentir como comenzaba a moverse frenéticamente en mi interior.

Mientras sus embestidades aumentaban, mis paredes se contraían alrededor de su miembro otorgándonos más placer si era posible. Lleve la cabeza hacia atrás extasiada por el placer, que nublaba mi visión, sus manos se posicionaron en mi trasero y me levantó de golpe provocando que me penetrará con mayor fuerza y besó con ímpetu mis labios, devorándolos, mordiendo uno y luego el otro, y fue en ese instante en el cuál ambos llegamos al clímax, y nos arrastramos por la pared quedando sentados aún unidos en el piso, tratando de normalizar nuestras respiraciones.

\- Te extrañaba tanto cariño- dijo desconectándose de mi. - Te Amo Stana y siempre lo haré- depositó un suave beso en mis labios.

\- Te Amo Nathan, eres al único a quién en verdad he amado- quería decirle algo más cuando un sonido rompió la burbuja era el timbre.

\- Esperas a alguien?- preguntó mirándome fijamente. Mierda, ;! recordé que Kris vendría hoy por su ropa, y no estaba segura si fuera él pero tampoco queria averiguarlo. Qué haría ahora?

 **Al menos comenten para criticar!**


End file.
